Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: My friends and I are pokemon and we join a rescue team with a Chimchar, Piplup, and Treecko to save a Turtwig from an Aerodactyl.


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Earth and Space**

One morning, three friends- Kerry Coyle, Mary Massari, and Kellie Fitzgerald- were at the mall for the morning. They were walking past some stores, when they saw a small table set up with a sign that said "pokemon jewelry on sale," so they walked over to buy some. However, there were only three pieces of jewlry available-a Pikachu necklace, a pair of Pachirisu earrings, and a Torchic bracelet. "Oh, my goodness! These are so cute!" Kerry said. "What do you think, guys? Should we buy them?" Mary said as she looked at Kerry and Kellie. "Yeah," Kerry and Kellie said together. "We'll take them," Kerry said. "Wonderful! You know what? Because you have nice faces, I'll give them to you, no charge," the salesman said. "Wow, thanks!" Kerry said. Kerry took the necklace, Mary took the earrings, and Kellie took the bracelet. They then headed to the nearby park and laid down in the grass, looking at the clouds. They then fell asleep. While they were asleep, their jewelry started to mysteriously glow.  
When they woke up, they noticed a Chimchar, a Piplup, and a Treecko staring at them. "Oh, thank goodness. We thought you would never wake up," the Piplup said. "What the they talk? But they're pokemon!" Kellie said, confused. "But you guys talk and you're pokemon, too," the Treecko said. Kerry, Mary, and Kellie then ran over to the nearby lake and looked in the water. They then saw a Pikachu, a Pachirisu, and a Torchic instead of their human forms. Panicking, they started to look at their entire bodies. "Oh, my gosh, we are!" Mary said. "But how?" Kellie said. "I knew that man at the jewelry stand looked mysterious," Kerry said. "The jewelry must have done this while we were alseep. Unless this is a dream." The three girls then pinched themselves, but it wasn't a dream.

"I guess we really are pokemon," Kerry said to her friends. "Before I forget, I'm Butch," the Chimchar said, introducing himself. "And these are my friends. This is Buddy," Butch said, introducing Treecko. "And this is Bubbles," he said, introducing Piplup. "I'm Kerry. And these are my friends. The Pachirisu is Mary, and the Torchic is Kellie," Kerry said, introducing herself and her friends. Just then, the sun set and night fell on the pokemon world. "Brr, it's starting to get cold out," Kerry said, shivering. "I've got it," Butch said. "Hey, Kellie, can you help me start the fire?" Butch said. "How?" Kellie said. "Use your flamethrower, and I'll use mine," Butch said. They then shot fire from their mouths, which lit the wood that Buddy brought to the site on fire. "Hey, I did it! I could get used to being a Torchic," Kellie said. After a little while, everyone started to yawn. "Well, I'm tired. Why don't you guys come to our home for the night?' Bubbles said. "Gee, thanks," Kerry said. When they entered the house, the light bulb did not work, so Kerry used her thundershock and Mary used discharge to light it. "Wow, I love your home!" Mary said as the girls looked around. Butch, Buddy, and Bubbles then made up some beds for the girls, and everyone went to sleep.  
The next morning, everyone woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Buddy then ran to answer it. "Yeah, Salamence? Buddy said. "Oh, I see. Well, we've got three new team members who can help us. Yeah, we'll be there soon," Buddy said as he hung up. "Butch, Bubbles, team meeting!" Buddy called. "You girls come too." "Hey, Buddy, what's up?" Butch said. "We just received a call from Chief Salamence. He needs us there immediately. Hey girls, you're a new addition to our team, Team Rockets," Buddy said. "What's that?" Kerry asked. "It's a rescue team. There's an organization that assigns everyone to a team, and then they go on missions to save other pokemon in need whenever there's trouble," Butch said. "That sounds like a great organization. I would love to join your team," Kerry said. "Me too," Mary and Kellie said together. "Great. Let's go!" Bubbles said.

They then arrived after a few minutes at the rescue team headquarters. "Chief Salamence! Team Rockets, reporting for duty!" Buddy said. "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive here," the Salamence said. "This is Torterra, and one of her sons, Grotle," Salamence said. "Hi. So, what's the incident?" Butch said. "Oh, it's terrible. My little son, Turtwig, he was outside playing, when he was just suddenly taken away by an Aerodactyl. My poor baby," Torterra said, sobbing. "Please get my little brother back," Grotle said, sobbing as well. "Don't worry. We'll find him," Bubbles said. "So, where was he taken?" Buddy said. "Aerodactyl lives in a cave just over that mountain," Salamence said. "We'd be happy to help," Kerry said. "We're counting on you to bring Turtwig back to his family," Salamence said. "Leave it to us!" all six team members said together. Outside, the team started off to get supplies. "We need to go to the Kacleon store for supplies for our journey," Butch said. When they got there, everything was gone. "Where is everything?" Bubbles said to the store owners. "Oh, I'm sorry, but Team Bullies came by and completely cleaned us out," one of the Kacleon said. "What? another team bought everything?" Buddy said. "I'm sorry," the other Kacleon said. "Just one second," a Kangaskhan said as she came out from the rear store room. "We have some things in store right here," she said as she came out, carrying a cardboard box. "Here we are. Barrettes for the ladies, and hats for the gentlemen. And don't forget your protective goggles." "Thanks, Kangaskhan," Buddy said. They then turned around and started to run to bgin their mission. As they were running, Kerry and a Raichu collided into each other. "Hey, watch it!" the Raichu said. "Sorry," Kerry said. "Well, another rescue team," Raichu said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are Team Bullies." Team Bullies was a group of pokemon who were mean to every other pokemon. The team consisted of a male Raichu, a male Carnivine, a male Golbat, a female Meowth, a female Weavile, and a female Seviper. "YOU"RE Team Bullies? YOU"RE the ones who bought everything from the store?" Buddy said. "That's right! Now, no one else can get supplies for their missions," Meowth said. Everyone on Team Bullies then laughed. "Well, will you please excuse us? We're kind of in a hurry. We have to rescue a Turtwig from an Aerodactyl," Kerry said. "I bet you'll never pull it off," Weavile said. "We'll show you that we will," Buddy said. "Now, out of our way!" Golbat said as they pushed Team Rockets out of their way. "Charming," Mary said sarcastically. "We'd better get going. We have a long journey ahead of us," Butch said, and the team set out to fulfill their mission.  
Along the way, they passed through a cave, which had a lot of Zubat in it. "This place is creepy," Kerry said, trembling. Mary then heard a rock fall behind her, and screamed real loud. This caused the Zubat to start attacking them. "Run!" Bubbles yelled. After running a long way, they saw a light at the end of the cave. "There's the exit!" Kellie said. They then ran through the exit, and out to the light again. "Whoa, that was so scary!" Kellie said. "Is everyone okay?" Butch said. "Yeah," everyone replied. "Well, I see you wimps got through Zubat Cave," they then heard someone say. They looked up to see Raichu and Team Bullies sitting on tree branches. "Oh, we did," Butch said. "I'm sure you were just as scared as us," Mary said. "You see, that's where you're wrong. We aren't afraid of anything," Raichu said. Team Bullies then laughed and ran off again. "Man, I HATE them!" Kellie said. "You're not the only one sister," Kerry said. "Well, forget about them. Let's keep going," Butch said. The team then continued along their way, when they made it to their final destination-Aerodactyl's lair, but they had quite a way to go to get to the top. "Well, well, it looks like you chumps finally made it," the team heard Team Bullies say when they reached the top. "Hey, at least we made it," Bubbles said. "Look out!" Kerry said as Aerodactyl flew toward Team Bullies from the back, knocking them off the ledge. "Hold on! Carnivine, use your vine whip and we'll pull you up!" Kerry said. Cranivine then followed Kerry's instructions, and Team Rockets helped Team Bullies safely back up. "Thanks," Raichu said. "No problem," Butch said. Bubbles then noticed Turtwig tied up against a giant rock. "That must be the missing Turtwig!" Buddy said. "You guys take care of Aerodactyl. We'll set Turtwig free," Raichu said. "Turtwig's not going anywhere, and neither are you," Aerodactyl said as he stepped in front of Turtwig. The battle then began. After a few minutes, Aerodactyl was defeated, and he accepted defeat. "Are you okay, Turtwig?" Raichu said. "Yeah, I'm fine, but where's my mommy?" Turtwig said. "She and Grotle are back at headquarters, waiting for your safe return," Butch explained. "Look, I'm really sorry about kidnapping you," Aerodactyl said. "I forgive you," Turtwig said. "You're all free to go," Aerodactyl said. "We're sorry about being so mean to you guys," Raichu said. "It's okay. "Well, we, Team Bullies, hereby turn over a new leaf and form a truce with you guys," Carnivine said. So, the two teams headed back to headquarters, Turtwig on Golbat's back.  
Meanwhile, back at headquarters, Torterra, Grotle, and Salamence were waiting for Turtwig's safe return. Just then, all thirteen pokemon returned to headquarters. "Mission accomplished, Chief!" Butch said. "Great job, guys!" Salamence said. "Mommy! Grotle!" Turtwig said as he jumped off of Golbat's back and rushed to his family. "My baby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Torterra said as she cried tears of joy. "Thank you so much!" Torterra said, happily. "Just doing our duty, ma'am," Bubbles said, and Turtwig walked away with his family, happily reunited.

**THE END **


End file.
